Chance
by KokoKitsune
Summary: It was a Sunday afternoon and Sakura Haruno was waiting for her teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Sai. She was getting nervous because her crush would be there. It was Naruto who showed up first. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. " Hey Naruto!"


Chance -Chapter 1-

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. =.=**_

**Please excuse any of the characters that seem OOC to you. Sometimes I cant help it, and YES I do know that Sai doesnt show much emotions. You never know what could happen when your in love. W**

It was a Sunday afternoon and Sakura Haruno was waiting for her teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Sai. She was getting nervous because her crush would be there. It was Naruto who showed up first. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. " Hey Naruto!" Naruto smiled and gave her a thumbs up. " Hey Sakura! Been awhile hasn't it?" Sakura nodded. At least Naruto has a good love life, Sakura thought " Soooo! Hows Hinata? You better be treating her right!" Sakura said teasingly, her, Hinata, and Ino have become best friends over the years. Naruto blushed furiously red and stuttered out, " W-We are doing fine!" Sakura smiled as she heard a familar voice call. " Ugly bitch! There you are!" Sakura ignored his little comment.

She cracked her knuckles and turned to smile. "Sai.. Its so nice to see you after such a time.. Wait! I think you forgot something at home!" She punched hiim as he went flying. Sakura turned around and frowned at Naruto, he patted her shoulder. " WHY? WHY!" Sakura went on a punching frenzy, she punched every tree, Naruto took care to dodge any if they came at him. She stopped when Sai came back rubbing his cheek. Smiling a fake smile she went and flung her arm around his neck. " Oh! It seems you didnt leave anything at home.. Sorry! 3" She said in a mocking tone.

Sai slowly found his way out of the chokehold she eventually put him in and faked a smile back. " Dont put a fake smile on your ugly face.. We dont want to mess it up even more.." Sakura slapped him on the back and said, " Okay! I wont! Since im not you shouldn't either!" Sai continued smiling until he saw Ino heading towards them. He rushed over to her and smiled, " Hello beautiful!" Ino blushed and stared at Sakura. " Sakura! Shikamaru's back!" Ino glomped her best friend and kissed her cheek. She then whispered, " How is it going with Mr. Flirtatious?" Sakura blushed then frowned. " Same old same old.." Ino felt a twinge of sympathy for her friend.

Then, Ino turned around and saw Shikamaru heading over. She ran over and immidiatley grabbed his hand. Then the two shared a kiss. Sai sighed and walked over to Sakura, dragging her off to some random place in the woods. When Sai noticed Shikamaru walking over, he let out an obvious sigh. Then he took ahold of Sakuras arm and walked off. " S-Sai? What the hell?" She asked confusede as Shikamaru and Ino watched the two walk off with a smile on their faces. Once the two were by the river, Sai turned and had a hurt face on. " Why him?" He asked, looking for an answer. At first Sakura was confused, but then realized what he was talking about." S-She loves him! She loves him so much! You.. You should just give up on her.." She said averting her gaze. Suddenly, Sai turned and got close up to Sakuras face, so close she could feel his breath on her face. The next moment, Sakura blushed a furious red and fainted. " S-Sakura!" Sai yelled worriedly.

2 hours later, Sakura woke up, though she was dizzy, she had no idea why. When she tried to sit up, she was pushed down by someone. She was confused, so she tried again and failed. Her eyes focused and she saw Sai. " Sai?" Sai then looked at her, a frown made its way upon his face. " Sakura! You have a fever! Dont over exert yourself!" A shocked look found its way on Sakuras face. " Really?" He nodded angrily as Naruto, holding hands with Hinata, walked in. " Sakura! Are you okay? First I see Sai drag you off, then he was carrying you with a worried look!" He then secretly winked at Sai and Sai blushed lightly, not noticable.

" S-Shes too fat to carry on my back." Sakuras eye twitched slightly and raised a hand to hit Sai, but when she didnt hit him, he seemed confused. She then hid her head under the covers, she did it to hide a blush. " Uh. Sakura?" A voice said in the room. Sakura quickly sat up and looked around, " Uh. Who just said my name?" She looked around again. " Uh. I did." Sakura looked at Sai and laughed. " No. Seriously Sai. Who said my name? Dont lie to me." Sai looked at her. " Sakura. I said your name." Sakura loooked at him and hid under the blanket again. A worried voice came to her ears. " Sakura? Are you alright?" This was all she could do to hide the blush.

The next moment, Ino walked in, hand in hand with Shikamaru. " Sakura! I heard you fainted! Are you alright?" The worry in her tone was infinite, which made Sakura come out from under the covers and give her a warm smile. " Yeah.. I think." Ino then noticed that Sai was in the room. She looked at him, then turned her gaze to Sakura, and back to him. A clever smile twisted her face. " I think I will leave you two now." She said, then winking at the both of them. The two blushed at the same time and Ino took her leave with Shikamaru.

The next thing heard was a knock on the door. Sai walked over and opened it. Sasuke walked in. Both Sakura and Sai were shocked. " S-Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at her with a sympathetic look. " ... Sakura..." Sakura glared at him while tears beaded up in her eyes. " W-What are you doing here...? W-Why now? Why?" She yelled, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Sasuke walked closer to her and wiped a tear away, Sai, who was recovering from the shock, noticed and his arm twitched. " Well... To tell the truth.. I was worried. I heard you got hurt.." Sasuke said, showing no emotion.

Sai walked over to him and raised his fist, then punched him. Sakura held in a laugh. " Bastard! Do you know what you put her through?" He yelled, throwing another punch. Sasuke glared and the two threw punches at each other, commenting with snide remarks. Sakura got up quietly, so niether would noticed, and grabbed their arms so they would stop punching each other. But Sasuke took ahold of her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. Once let go, Sakura processed what just happend through her mind, with the thought, her face turned red. " I win." He said nonchalantly as he pulled Sakura towards him.

Sai twitched, he hated losing. He pulled Sakura to him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. At first, Sakura didnt know what happened, then after a little thinking, she realized he kissed her. She had a blank expression plastered on her face, her mind wasnt in this world. Sasuke was taken aback. He didnt think he would go that far. Once he turned away, Sai embraced Sakura genlty. Then he roughly pushed her away and got up in Sasukes face. " I W-I-N!" He said triumphantly. Sakura twitched and turned towards Sai, tears brimmed her eyes. " You.. You mean.. You did that.. Just.. To get back at Sasuke? You.. You JERK!" She screamed and ran out the door crying.

Sasuke was shocked. He turned and glared at sai. " What the hell? What I saw was NOT a friendly kiss. I couldve sworn you two were dating..." Sai blushed. " Hell no! I mean.. Well.. I DO like her.. But.. She is head-over-heels in love with you still!" Sasuke laughed, a mocking laugh, calling Sai an idiot. " Really? They way she reacted just now, and how she kissed you back.. You think she loves me? There is something wrong with your head. Now go get her.. Before I do." He said pointing at the door. Sai hesitated, but then ran out the door.

First he went to her house, then to Naruto, but Naruto was with Sasuke. Narutos eyes brimmed with tears as he growled through his teeth. " Why are you here?" Sasuke reacted with a smile. " Why cant I be?" Naruto was seething now. " You.. Left.. A long.. Time ago..." Sasuke smirked as tears streamed down his cheek. Sai was impatient. " Enough! Naruto! Where does Sakura go when shes upset?" Naruto slowly turned towards Sai now. " Oh.. She.. Umm.. Goes to the late 3 miles from here.. Why? Did you do something to her!" Sasuke smirked once again. " Yeah. He kissed her.. Then brushed her off."

Sai looked down and ran towards the lake. " Why so damn far away?" He gritted through his teeth. Sakura was sitting on a rock towards the middle of the lake, she used the dock to get to it. Once Sai finally reached the dock, he was breathing hard. But he stopped breathing when he saw Sakura standing by a beautiful cherry blossom tree. " S-Sakura.." He said, regaining his speech. Sakura turned around, facing him with a tear-stricken face. " W-What do you.. Of all people.. Want?" She asked, obviously mad. Sai was speechless at her beauty. He couldnt think of anything to say.

Sai then clenched his fists and walked towards her. She stood up and looked like she was about to jump in the lake. She ended up falling in, instead of jumping. The problem was, she couldnt swim, so Sai jumped in and swam under to get her. When he did, he kissed her immidiately so she wouldnt lose more air. Once they reached land, the both took deep breaths. Sakura started coughing up water and crying at the same time. Sai reached his hand out and wiped away the tears, he then kissed her tears. Her face turned a new shade of red when he did." Wha-" Sai cut her off. " Shut up." Then kissed her passionately. He pulled her down and hugged her after the kiss parted. He whispered in her ear. " Ill say this once.. I love you." Once she heard the words, she almost couldnt believe it. " Well... I have love you for a long time.. You.. Idiot..." Sakura said as Sai, once again, cut her off with a kiss.

2 Years later, the two were married and Sakura was pregnant with twins. Ino and Shikamaru got marriedd 3 months before they did and currently have 3 kids, 2 girls and 1 boy. Sasuke stayed and got together with Karin after he brought her to the village. Naruto and Hinata got married and have 1 baby boy.

**Me: Thats it. xD Hoped you like! I know some characters are OOC and IM SORRY! D: This was also written a long time ago, so I made some changes, and it got harder towards the end. x3**

**R&R! Love to hear opinions! If you think I should write more fanfictions please tell me.. Ill try to update my other stories... Thanks so much! I would love to know what pairing I should do next. x3**


End file.
